valkyrie_connectionfandomcom-20200215-history
Cavern King Hrungnir
High DEF. Can deal physical earth damage to and paralyze earthbound enemies in the nearest row. Hero Story Cutscene 1 (Deep within snow-capped peaks, a voice brimming with anger echoes off the rocky mountain walls.) Hrungnir: Argh! This ol' head wound keeps givin' me trouble!! I'm sick of that fool thinkin' he's above me! Next time I'll show him who's boss! I'll make him pay a thousand times over for the pain he's caused me. I'm comin' for ya Thor, you punk! *Fade to the group* {RUMBLE RUMBLE} Skuld: What the...!? The earth's shaking!! Hel: Oh yeah, Hrungnir's caves are somewhere around here. Skuld: Hrungnir? You mean the leader of the Jotun rock tribe? Hel: That's the one. They say he can make the earthquakes when he punches the ground. Skuld: Are you saying that that earthquake was Hrungnir's doing? Hel: It's highly likely... Let's hope we don't bump into him. Skuld: Let's pick up the pace before he sniffs us out... Uh-oh. Hrungnir: Oi! What are you worms doin' here? You're Thor's goons, aren't ya? Come to mock me 'ave ya? Well, you're in for a shock! This ain't gonna be like last time! Skuld: Hrungnir! We're not here to fight you! Hrungnir: Silence! I'm gonna crush you like the worms you are! Then we'll see who's mockin' who! (Hrungnir clenches his huge, clumsy fists and begins to swing them violently.) Skuld: Watch out! The earth's cracking...! Hel: This brute's got strength! You don't wanna get in the way of one of those fists! Hrungnir: Mwahahaha!! You're in my home turf! My strength is only amplified here! You're gonna regret stepping foot in my mountains! I'm gonna grind your bones into the earth! Skuld: This looks bad! He's too powerful here! We'd better make a dash for it! note: Insert Benny Hill theme here Cutscene 2 Hel: Where are we? Thanks, Hero name. Great Shortcut. Skuld: We're completely lost... What's that? I can hear something... Hel: That bellowing voice can only mean one thing... Hey! Wait for us, Skuld!! (Following Skuld, we hide in the shadow of an enormous rock, behind which we can hear bellowing voices) Crafty-Looking Jotun: Nice one, boss! Sounds like you showed 'em good! note: Crafty-Looking Jotun? Hrungnir: Course! Nobody's stronger than ME! Skuld: Uh-oh... Looks like we didn't get very far... Hrungnir is back with his entourage today. Hel: Shh! If they find us, we're gonna be in a world of hurt... (Each time Hrungnir's enormous feet touch the ground, the earth shakes violently.) Skuld: Ahhh! The ground's shaking again! Hrungnir: Oi! Plebs! I smell maggots hiding somewhere. find 'em! (We were dragged from our hiding place and plopped down in front of Hrungnir.) Hrungnir: You worms again! You're really lookin' to get stomped good, ain'tcha? Skuld: No, not at all! We just happened to be passing this way. We don't mean you any trouble at all! Hrungnir: Mwahaha! All right! I'm feelin' generous today. You may leave alive! (We are surrounded by a large group of Jotun... The odds do not look good for a fight) Skuld: There are so many Jotun here... Hrungnir: All me underlings! They've all succumbed to me great power! Jotun: ALL HAIL HRUNGNIR! Hrungnir: This is only a glimpse! A thousand more'd bow before me if I wished it so! All Jotun will be united under me! Jotun: ALL HAIL HRUNGNIR! THE MIGHTY HRUNGNIR! (The Jotun raise their fists in the air and let out a war cry. The voices cause the earth below to tremble.) Cutscene 3 (A stabbing frozen wind rages its way through the mountains of the ice plains.Standing on the edge of a tall cliff peering down to the vast lands spread out below...) Hrungnir: One day, this will all be mine! Jotun from all corners of the earth will kneel before me and accept me as their leader! Come now, plebs! We got work to do! First, Thor. Then, the rest of the worlds! I'm tired of bein' confined to these suffocatin' lands of the north! Skuld: Hrungnir...! You are confined to these lands for a reason. Lord Odin will not allow you to leave! Hrungnir: Who are you givin' me orders, little stick person! I do as I please! I demand compensation for this crack on the 'ead I got all those years ago! Right, let's go, plebs! Witness me greatness! I'm the strongest bein' alive, and I'll prove it! Mwahahaha! (Hrungnir's booming laugh echoes across the valley. It is soon answered by the crashing sound of an avalanche off in the distance.) Upgrade Requirements Grey Green 1 Green 2 Green 3 Blue Purple Category:Characters Category:Melee Category:Jotun Category:Enemies